


Have you Been Drinking?

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is an absolute disaster when he is drunk, M/M, drunk kakashi, this is why he does not get drunk often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi lets Asuma convince him to go out for a drink with friends, and Kakashi ends up having a little more than he intended. Thankfully, Gai shows up to rescue him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Have you Been Drinking?

One drink, that’s what he had agreed to when Asuma wouldn’t stop pestering him about hanging out with his friends. One drink, a relaxing evening, and an early night.

One drink had ended an hour ago and he’s not really sure how many he has had when he see’s Asuma holding another one out towards him, but he stopped caring a while ago.

Now his only goal was to... actually, he’s not sure what his goal is.

“Kakashi!” The sound of Konoha’s happiest Jonin calling out to him reached his ears, and for the first time that evening he didn’t down the drink he had been handed. Instead, he turned to look at Gai with the biggest smile.

A genuine, happy, excited smile.

If he was sober he would be able to understand the worry he saw in Gai’s eyes when he took a good look at him.

“Turtle!” He screamed out for Gai, throwing his arms open and accidently throwing his drink on Genma. “You’re here! When did you get here? did i miss you? Have you been here the entire time?”

He’s rambling. He knows he’s rambling but he can’t stop himself. This is the first time in a week he has seen Gai and he is excited, plus his filter was destroyed about 40 minutes ago with his third drink.

“Kakashi, are you alright?” Gai’s eyes darted over to his side, taking in the Alcohol covered Genma and the glare he was throwing Kakashi’s way,

Kakashi didn’t care though. Gai was here and that was all that mattered. His night was saved.

“It has been so boring without you,” He stumbled forward, collapsing into Gai’s arms as soon as he was close enough. That or Gai had moved to catch him when he tripped over his own two feet.

He’s not really sure which it is.

“Asuma and Genma are so boring,” wrapping his arms around Gai’s waist he buried his nose into the soft fabric of his jumpsuit and sniffed.

Dango. Gai smelt like Dango more than anything else at this moment, meaning he had gone out to get some of his favorite treat before coming out to join them.

“You got Damgo without me,” he turned his face and pouted up at Gai. “Why would you get Dango without me Gai?”

“A-are you drunk!?” Panic cements itself on Gai’s face as the realization sinks in. “Kakashi, you’re drunk. Who thought getting you drunk was a good idea!?”

“Asuma and Genma,” Kakashi giggled when he heard a ‘snitch’ being thrown his way from Genma. “s’ok Gai. I’m fine.”

“You and ‘drunk’ does not equal fine,” Gai protested. “You just threw Sake all over Genma!”

“Just Genma,” He can almost deel the hatred radiating from Genma because of his words, but he continues to focus on hugging Gai. Gai was always so much more fun. “Oh, lets have a challenge!” pulling back a bit he beamed up at Gai, laughing bubbling inside of him when he saw panic give was to complete and utter horror.

“You’re too drunk for a challenge,” Gai insisted, using the space Kakashi had given him and ducking down. “We’re going back to your apartment.”

Before he could protest Kakashi found himself being thrown over Gai’s shoulder and picked up with a chorus of whistles and ‘woo’s’ being sang behind him.

“Gai, put me down!” smacking his hands against gai’s lower back he grumbled when Gai ignored him and turned towards the exit. Fine, is that’s how he was going to be.

“K-Kakashi!” Gai nearly dropped him on his head when he reached out and grabbed two fists full of his ass. “Asuma put the camera away!”

“Too late!” Asuma’s voice is full of cheer when he responds. “That was beautiful.”

“Put me down,” Kakashi said with more force in his voice. “Or I’ll just have to enjoy myself and this great position you left me in.”

“Not a chance,” There’s a hint of amusement in Gai’s voice. “You want a challenge, fine. I challenge you to get me to put me down before we get back to your apartment. If you win i’ll buy the next drink and try again. If i win you go to bed.”

Ohhh, now that sounded interesting.

“You’re on, Turtle,” he grabbed Gai’s ass again for fun, laughing when Gai yelped. “I promise i won’t throw my free drink on Genma.”

He did not win the challenge. Far from it actually. Somewhere on the way he blacked out on Gai’s shoulder.

that’s ok though, because when he woke up he found himself laying in Gai’s arms with the smell of sweat and Dango everywhere.

of he had to lose a challenge to wake up like that everyday he’d gladly do it. This was easily the best ‘punishment’ he could think of for losing.


End file.
